This invention relates to a surgical composite structure. The structure is manufactured from two or more biocompatible polymers. At least one of the polymers in the structure is nonabsorbable.
The nonabsorbable polymer is extruded into a fiber. The fiber can be fabricated into a textile structure. The textile structure can be a woven mesh. The nonabsorbable woven mesh is then encapsulated with at least one bioabsorbable polymer.
The nonabsorbable portion of the composite structure acts as a reinforcement material. Ingrowth of natural tissue is enhanced by the controlled degradation of the absorbable portion.
The surgical composite structure of this invention is useful in the repair of defects to the abdominal wall of a mammal. The surgical composite structure of this invention may be useful in preventing hernia formation; and specifically in preventing hernia formation in an infected area.